Percy Turner
Percy Turner 'is the son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner, the twin of PJ Turner and the older half brother of Primrose Halliwell, Pamela Halliwell and Parker Halliwell and the best friend of Ian Rowe. History Pre Birth Before being born Percy and PJ were "one". It wasn't until they were "vanquished" that they were truly born. New Born Limbo The two were brought into limbo as new born babies, there power being too strong for one being. They were found and raised by their father, Cole, soon after. Meeting Ian Eighteen years later Percy, PJ and Cole met Ian Rowe after he was sent into limbo by Piper out of mercy. They two became best friends. Story Exposed Part 1 Percy made his entrance after Primrose, Pamela, Parker and Phoebe Halliwell entered Limbo. He entrapped them in a ring of fire under the suspicion that they were enemies. He only let them go after his father Cole reprimanded him for it and revealed that they were his half siblings and Phoebe was his mother. ''"No," ''"Can I be the lead-" ''"No Percy!" ''- Percy and PJ''' Exposed Part 2 Your Past Life Bites Human Love Pamela Charms a Boy Possessed Obsession Teen Witch Loves Light The Normal Demons Parker's Demon Friend Lost Control Prue Big Brother Percy's First Date The "What If" Alternative Part 1 The "What If" Alternative Part 2 Personality ''"You know what! You are a mother hen!" Percy is a very naive, always taking things a bit too literally. Since he grew up in limbo, he hadn't had a chance to experience 'real life'. Interacting with people, school, just about everything which has left him a bit unknowing about everything. Although normally harmless, Percy does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. Relationships Family PJ Turner :Percy commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his twin sister PJ, and has no problems throwing fire balls at her or reminding her of their height difference however he greatly cares for her and dives into action if PJ is ever get hurt or threatened. Primrose Halliwell :Primrose is very supportive of her brother's desire to be human and holds a great deal of faith in him despite the fact that Percy almost constantly requires Primrose to look after him and keep him from getting into trouble. Percy is, himself, very protective of Primrose, but Primrose's care of her brother has been described as being almost parental. Pamela Halliwell :On the surface they seemed like siblings, teasing one another mercilessly and trading sarcastic comments, but there was also a much deeper connection between them. Pamela proved to be Percy's advisor and moral compass early on as she was the only one who could get him to confront the real world. Pamela was also fiercely protective of Percy because of his lack of experience, he in turn did everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. Parker Halliwell :Percy and Parker are very close being the youngest and oldest children of the family and the only boys. The two have many difference, not only in strength but in personality as well. Parker's sarcasm and snark, compared to Percy's naivety and awkwardness. Percy is always quit protective of Parker considering he is the youngest out of the family. Cole Turner Piper Halliwell Leo Wyatt Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Paige Mathews Henry Mitchell Kat Mitchell Tamora Mitchell Henry Mitchell Jr. Friends Ian Rowe Shane Rowe West Rowe Jordan Erth Powers & Abilities Shimmering - Shimmering is one of the ways to teleport to wherever the user wants by "shimmering". Pyrokinesis - Pyrokinesis is the elemental power to create and/or control fire with the will of one's mind. More advanced pyrokinetics can achieve almost any effect with fire. Category:Characters